The Sibuna Games
by DarrenVampGirl
Summary: 8 groups from the Panem school must each find clues to their survival. 8 groups go in and only one group comes out. Who will it be? Some blood and almost killings are involved.
1. Chapter 1

The Sibuna Games

**(Chapter 1)**

**Nina's POV**

**Today was the day that the Panem school would send 8 groups into the woods to solve a mystery. If you lose, then you die. Trudy helped us girls get ready while Jasper was getting the guys ready. **

**Trudy: Oh dearies, cheer up. **

**Amber: Trudy, I don't want us to lose. I don't want to die.**

**Mara: We'll be okay Amber. There's a good chance we won't be picked.**

**Nina: But if we are, we can do it. We've made it all the time. You know that.**

**Patricia: Yeah. We're not called Anubis gang for nothing.**

**The girls hugged and then looked at their selves. **

**Nina- A sky blue dress with a bow sash behind her and her hair was braided in one braid and a flower clip. **

**Mara- A coral dress with buttons down the back and her hair was in a bun.**

**Patricia- Her hair was down and she wore a grey dress with a black belt.**

**Amber- pink dress with a white belt and her hair was curled.**

**Trudy sniffled and smiled. **

**Trudy: There. You all look beautiful.**

**Nina: Thanks Trudy.**

**Then the girls went down and met their boyfriends.**

**Fabian: Everyone ready?**

**They all nodded and walked out to the lawn that was in the front of the school. Mrs. Andrews walked up to the mic and spoke. **

**Mrs. Andrews: Welcome all to the choosing of the 8 groups for the annual Sibuna games. Let us start.**

**(2o minutes later)**

**Mrs. Andrews pulled out the last and 8****th**** paper and as soon as she read it, the Anubis gang paled up.**

**Mrs. Andrews: The Anubis Gang.**

**They shakily stood up and put on their best brave faces and walked over with the other groups. Soon, they went back to their houses and changed. Then they all sat with their boyfriends.**

**Nina: We can do this, guys. I just know it.**

**Fabian: I agree. We've made it through the other mysteries. They just want a good show. That's all.**

**They all agreed and then their family came in and they all went to greet them. Nina's Gran brought Nina's 13 year old sister Sophie. Sophie cried and hugged her.**

**Nina: Don't cry Sophie. I'll be fine. You know me.**

**Sophie: (Crying) But I'll never get to see you. I won't know if you're okay. What if you get hurt during a challenge? What am I going to do without you?**

**Nina kneed down and made Sophie look at her. She wiped her little sister's tears.**

**Nina: Hey, You know how you'll know? They're going to have a screen in each house so that way you can know. Plus, I'm smart. No way that I can get hurt if I have Fabian and the others by my side.**

**Sophie nodded and hugged Nina. Nina shed a few tears and so did her Gran.**

**(With Fabian)**

**When Fabian finished hugging his parents, he knelt down to his 2 little sisters Theresa and Kilana. **

**Theresa: We're going to miss you big bro.**

**Kilana: Yeah, A lot.**

**He hugged them tight and smiled.**

**Fabian: I'm going to miss you guys too. Don't forget to watch, okay?**

**They nodded and held out their pinkies. Fabian chuckled and connected his pinkies to theirs.**

**Theresa and Kilana: We double pinky promise to never forget to watch our big brother Fabian.**

**They all let go and hugged for the last time where both girls cried on his shoulder.**

**(With Mara)**

**Mara hugged her parents and talked to them and they promised to support and watch her.**

**(Patricia)**

**Patricia hugged her mom and shed small unnoticeable tears.**

**(Eddie)**

**Eddie was wished good luck by his dad and they had a father – son hug.**

**(Jerome)**

**Jerome and Poppy hugged and he stroked her hair.**

**Poppy: Bye Gerbil. Be safe.**

**Jerome: I will…poopy.**

**Then Poppy let go and Mr. Clarke hugged his son. Jerome hugged back.**

**Mr. Clarke: Good luck Jerome.**

**Jerome: I'll be fine. **

**(Amber)**

**Amber hugged her parents and cried a little.**

**(Alfie)**

**Alfie hugged his parents and his mom kept crying.**

**Afterwards, they all met up on their bus so that they could be taken to a large wooden area. Nina played with a necklace that Sophie made her. Fabian looked over and held her hand.**

**Fabian: That's nice.**

**Nina: Thanks. Sophie made it for me. **

**Nina sniffled and looked as though she was going to cry.**

**Fabian: are you going to cry?**

**Nina: I don't know.**

**Fabian: Do you want to cry?**

**Nina: (Shrugs) I don't know. (Sniffles)**

**Fabian: You're going to cry.**

**Nina: (Whines) I know**

**Fabian opened his arms and Nina cried right into them. He rubbed her back and she just sniffled and cried. **

**(Chapter 2) **

**They all arrived and Fabian woke up to see Nina sleeping on his chest with his arm around her. He looked out the window and then shook Nina. She woke up lightly and yawned like a little kitten. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked around.**

**Nina: Are we here?**

**Fabian: Yeah. **

**Everyone else woke up and stretched. Then they grabbed their stuff and got off the bus. There was a note and a map made just for them**

_**To the Anubis Gang, You will make your camp site north of this meet up area. There, your supplies are already there and your tents are set up. Wish you the best of luck. ~Panem School**_

**The Anubis Gang walked through the forest following the map and soon arrived. As the letter said, there were 4 tents. **

**Eddie: They're kidding right? This isn't enough for the 8 of us.**

**Nina: Guys, I think they want us to share the tents.**

**Amber: As in couples? Yay!**

**They all agreed and then set up their things. Around nighttime, they ate what was packed.**

**Mara: So this is really happening?**

**Patricia: I guess. Why else would we be out here? **

**Nina: These challenges might be hard and tough.**

**Jerome: How tough? Like Rufus tough or Senkhara tough?**

**Fabian: Maybe both. If we've handled the last few, we can do this.**

**They all nodded and did the Sibuna sign.**

**(Back at the house)**

**The parents of the Anubis Gang settled into the house and made sure the TV stayed on the channel where they could watch the challenges. They all decided to get to know each other while upstairs; the kids were talking to each other.**

**Theresa: I wonder how Fabi's doing.**

**Kilana: Probably kissing and sweet talking Nina. (Making kissy faces and noises)**

**They all laughed and then it was time for dinner followed by the finding of information.**

**(With the group)**

**A note was found the next morning. Nina read it and it said.**

_**Dear Anubis Gang, Your first challenge is to find your "Supplies" in the west wing. These "Supplies" are needed for your survival. Sincerely, Panem School**_

**Everyone got dressed in different clothes and then walked into the woods looking for the "supplies".**

**(4 hours later) **

**They saw a medium field and saw in the middle a plastic container that had things in it. They ran toward it and saw weapons and etc. **

**Jerome: Why do we need those?**

**Nina: Maybe it's part of the challenge. Let's just grab the stuff and go.**

**They packed up their supplies and walked on to start finding clues. But they also had to watch their backs because any one could kill or hurt them for the clue. They saw a clue in the middle of a stream.**

**Amber: So who's gonna get that?**

**Nina: I will.**

**The water looked treacherous and seemed like it could carry you away forever.**

**Fabian: Nina, wait. **

**Nina was already on the first rock. She didn't see the 4****th**** rock was wavering in the water. She hopped onto the 2****nd****, then the 3****rd****. Fabian hopped on the rocks after her. The others saw the other group who didn't like them. It was the Isis group. Fabian held Nina's arm and stopped her. The fake clue was a trap.**

**Fabian: Nina, stop! It's a trap so you'll fall in the river and die and I'm not letting that happen.**

**Nina looked and nodded. Then an arrow went flying and they ducked. The other ran into the woods and Nina and Fabian followed. They ran and dodged knives and arrows. Ropes went flying and Fabian got cut on the leg by a flying knife. Nina helped him and the others got to the campsite except for Nina and Fabian. **

**Alfie: Wait! Where are Nina and Fabian? **

**Mara: I think they're still running. **

**Eddie: Someone's got to go back.**

**Jerome: If we go back, we get killed. **

**Mara: We have to try. 2 people can go and find them and the rest stay here. **

**Alfie and Amber were picked to go and they ran back in the woods with their bags and weapons. **

**(Back with Nina and Fabian)**

**They looked and saw that the chase was over. The sky rumbled and it started to rain. Nina helped Fabian into a cave and helped him lie down. She looked at the deep gash on his leg. She looked through his bag for the medicine.**

**Nina: It's not too bad. It might heal in 3 weeks. **

**Fabian: Good. **

**Nina applied and cut some fabric from her shirt and tied it around the wound.**

**Nina: Thanks for saving me Fabian. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you.**

**Fabian: Of course. I knew something wasn't right. Who leaves a clue in a rushing river? **

**Nina: Pretty dumb people. **

**Fabian: We're gonna be here all night?**

**Nina: Unless it can magically stop raining right now then yes, yes we are gonna be stuck here.**

**Fabian: As long as I'm with you then I'm fine with it.**

**Nina smiled and kissed him. He kissed back lovingly and held her in his arms.**

**(Amber and Alfie) **

**They walked back to the campsite and shook their head no.**

**Mara: You didn't find them?**

**Alfie: We couldn't see them. The rain was too blinding. Maybe they took refuge in the caves. No one ever looks there.**

**Mara: I hope they're gonna be okay. **

**Patricia: I hope we're all gonna be okay.**

**(Back at the house) **

**Theresa and Kilana shook with fear at what they saw. **

**Kilana: Did Fabi just-**

**Theresa: get cut with a knife?**

**Poppy: he's gonna be okay. Stupid Isis house, they always hated this house.**

**Theresa: Why?**

**Poppy: I'm not sure. **

**They looked back and hugged each other.**

**(Nina and Fabian) **

**They soon fell asleep to the sound of the pattering rain in each other's arms. Nina slept with a smile on her face with her head lying on Fabian's shoulder and he slept with his head on her's and had both arms wrapped around her in protection. **

**(Chapter 3)**

**Nina and Fabian woke up to a quiet morning. Nina lifted her head and sat up and yawned. She looked and saw Fabian turned with his back to her and she smiled and leaned down to his ear and whispered.**

**Nina: Wake up Fabes. We got to get back to camp.**

**Fabian: (Still asleep) 5 more minutes, mum. **

**Nina shook him and then kissed his cheek and he woke up and stretched.**

**Fabian: How's my leg?**

**Nina: Still needs rest. But you'll get plenty of that back at camp. We seem to be 5 miles away. Think you can walk?**

**Fabian: I can try. **

**She nodded and helped him up. He groaned a little and then limped a little while she walked carefully. She looked around and kept alert in case anyone was around. Soon, they made it and the others looked at them and helped Fabian. **

**Mara: Are you guys okay?**

**Nina: Yeah. We stayed in the cave. Fabian got cut while we were running. But other than that, we're okay. **

**Amber: You should rest. We'll find the clues. **

**They nodded and went back to their tent. Fabian lied down and Nina followed suit and laid her head on his chest. **

**Nina: Do you think we'll make it this time?**

**Fabian: Yeah. We always do. Nothing is gonna change that.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sibuna Games

**(Chapter 2) **

**They all arrived and Fabian woke up to see Nina sleeping on his chest with his arm around her. He looked out the window and then shook Nina. She woke up lightly and yawned like a little kitten. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked around.**

**Nina: Are we here?**

**Fabian: Yeah. **

**Everyone else woke up and stretched. Then they grabbed their stuff and got off the bus. There was a note and a map made just for them**

_**To the Anubis Gang, You will make your camp site north of this meet up area. There, your supplies are already there and your tents are set up. Wish you the best of luck. ~Panem School**_

**The Anubis Gang walked through the forest following the map and soon arrived. As the letter said, there were 4 tents. **

**Eddie: They're kidding right? This isn't enough for the 8 of us.**

**Nina: Guys, I think they want us to share the tents.**

**Amber: As in couples? Yay!**

**They all agreed and then set up their things. Around nighttime, they ate what was packed.**

**Mara: So this is really happening?**

**Patricia: I guess. Why else would we be out here? **

**Nina: These challenges might be hard and tough.**

**Jerome: How tough? Like Rufus tough or Senkhara tough?**

**Fabian: Maybe both. If we've handled the last few, we can do this.**

**They all nodded and did the Sibuna sign.**

**(Back at the house)**

**The parents of the Anubis Gang settled into the house and made sure the TV stayed on the channel where they could watch the challenges. They all decided to get to know each other while upstairs; the kids were talking to each other.**

**Theresa: I wonder how Fabi's doing.**

**Kilana: Probably kissing and sweet talking Nina. (Making kissy faces and noises)**

**They all laughed and then it was time for dinner followed by the finding of information.**

**(With the group)**

**A note was found the next morning. Nina read it and it said.**

_**Dear Anubis Gang, Your first challenge is to find your "Supplies" in the west wing. These "Supplies" are needed for your survival. Sincerely, Panem School**_

**Everyone got dressed in different clothes and then walked into the woods looking for the "supplies".**

**(4 hours later) **

**They saw a medium field and saw in the middle a plastic container that had things in it. They ran toward it and saw weapons and etc. **

**Jerome: Why do we need those?**

**Nina: Maybe it's part of the challenge. Let's just grab the stuff and go.**

**They packed up their supplies and walked on to start finding clues. But they also had to watch their backs because any one could kill or hurt them for the clue. They saw a clue in the middle of a stream.**

**Amber: So who's gonna get that?**

**Nina: I will.**

**The water looked treacherous and seemed like it could carry you away forever.**

**Fabian: Nina, wait. **

**Nina was already on the first rock. She didn't see the 4****th**** rock was wavering in the water. She hopped onto the 2****nd****, then the 3****rd****. Fabian hopped on the rocks after her. The others saw the other group who didn't like them. It was the Isis group. Fabian held Nina's arm and stopped her. The fake clue was a trap.**

**Fabian: Nina, stop! It's a trap so you'll fall in the river and die and I'm not letting that happen.**

**Nina looked and nodded. Then an arrow went flying and they ducked. The other ran into the woods and Nina and Fabian followed. They ran and dodged knives and arrows. Ropes went flying and Fabian got cut on the leg by a flying knife. Nina helped him and the others got to the campsite except for Nina and Fabian. **

**Alfie: Wait! Where are Nina and Fabian? **

**Mara: I think they're still running. **

**Eddie: Someone's got to go back.**

**Jerome: If we go back, we get killed. **

**Mara: We have to try. 2 people can go and find them and the rest stay here. **

**Alfie and Amber were picked to go and they ran back in the woods with their bags and weapons. **

**(Back with Nina and Fabian)**

**They looked and saw that the chase was over. The sky rumbled and it started to rain. Nina helped Fabian into a cave and helped him lie down. She looked at the deep gash on his leg. She looked through his bag for the medicine.**

**Nina: It's not too bad. It might heal in 3 weeks. **

**Fabian: Good. **

**Nina applied and cut some fabric from her shirt and tied it around the wound.**

**Nina: Thanks for saving me Fabian. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for you.**

**Fabian: Of course. I knew something wasn't right. Who leaves a clue in a rushing river? **

**Nina: Pretty dumb people. **

**Fabian: We're gonna be here all night?**

**Nina: Unless it can magically stop raining right now then yes, yes we are gonna be stuck here.**

**Fabian: As long as I'm with you then I'm fine with it.**

**Nina smiled and kissed him. He kissed back lovingly and held her in his arms.**

**(Amber and Alfie) **

**They walked back to the campsite and shook their head no.**

**Mara: You didn't find them?**

**Alfie: We couldn't see them. The rain was too blinding. Maybe they took refuge in the caves. No one ever looks there.**

**Mara: I hope they're gonna be okay. **

**Patricia: I hope we're all gonna be okay.**

**(Back at the house) **

**Theresa and Kilana shook with fear at what they saw. **

**Kilana: Did Fabi just-**

**Theresa: get cut with a knife?**

**Poppy: he's gonna be okay. Stupid Isis house, they always hated this house.**

**Theresa: Why?**

**Poppy: I'm not sure. **

**They looked back and hugged each other.**

**(Nina and Fabian) **

**They soon fell asleep to the sound of the pattering rain in each other's arms. Nina slept with a smile on her face with her head lying on Fabian's shoulder and he slept with his head on her's and had both arms wrapped around her in protection.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sibuna Games

**(Chapter 3)**

**Nina and Fabian woke up to a quiet morning. Nina lifted her head and sat up and yawned. She looked and saw Fabian turned with his back to her and she smiled and leaned down to his ear and whispered.**

**Nina: Wake up Fabes. We got to get back to camp.**

**Fabian: (Still asleep) 5 more minutes, mum. **

**Nina shook him and then kissed his cheek and he woke up and stretched.**

**Fabian: How's my leg?**

**Nina: Still needs rest. But you'll get plenty of that back at camp. We seem to be 5 miles away. Think you can walk?**

**Fabian: I can try. **

**She nodded and helped him up. He groaned a little and then limped a little while she walked carefully. She looked around and kept alert in case anyone was around. Soon, they made it and the others looked at them and helped Fabian. **

**Mara: Are you guys okay?**

**Nina: Yeah. We stayed in the cave. Fabian got cut while we were running. But other than that, we're okay. **

**Amber: You should rest. We'll find the clues. **

**They nodded and went back to their tent. Fabian lied down and Nina followed suit and laid her head on his chest. **

**Nina: Do you think we'll make it this time?**

**Fabian: Yeah. We always do. Nothing is gonna change that.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sibuna Games

**(3 weeks later)**

**Only 5 groups were left. Anubis, Horus, Isis, Set and Osiris. The search to solve the mystery and find the scepter of king tut was still on and so far Anubis and Isis were neck and neck in finding the clues.**

**Anubis- 12 clues**

**Isis- 12 clues**

**Horus- 5 clues**

**Set- 6 clues**

**At night, while the Anubis gang was sorting out the clues, they heard screams and arrows. They were used to hearing the screams of dying teens and weapons used. They cringed and then went back to the pieces. **

**Patricia: There goes the Osiris group. **

**Jerome: Only 4 now. **

**They only got the end and up to the middle shaft of the scepter. Fabian was reading about it and said.**

**Fabian: It's supposed to show great power and nobility and that only one of royal Egyptian blood can wield it.**

**Alfie: So whoever finishes it and activates it, it will only work for them?**

**Fabian: Yes. But only that person can kill the others except their own group and can end this horrible game.**

**Patricia: Great. So, let's find these pieces and finish this and get home.**

**Nina was looking at the necklace Sophie gave her and turned to a spot where she knows the camera is and did a Sibuna salute.**

**(Back at the school) **

**Most people who supported the Sibuna group sent the salute back and even in Anubis house they did the salute.**

**Sophie: (Quietly) I love you Nina.**

**At dinner, Theresa and Kilana and Sophie and Poppy talked and Kilana remembered the clues.**

**Kilana: Well it says here that we can help figure out the clues and send it to them.**

**Poppy: Then let's do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sibuna Games**

**(Chapter 5) **

**Kayla's POV: Hi I'm Kayla. I'm a little 12 year old girl. Well I'm not little, I'm developing. Yeah so you might think that I am an innocent little girl who isn't protected. Shut Up! I'm fine on my own thanks very much. I had to learn that when my older sister Rebecca died from the stupid Sibuna games. Thanks to the capitol I knew that it's time to be tough. Anyways enough about me and Rebecca, let's talk about the Sibuna games. I'm in the Isis group. Ugh how I hate them. They say that I shouldn't help because I'm the youngest but who is still alive, Me. 3 people died from trying to find the pieces. Right now I'm preparing to kill the Anubis group. Hehe prepare.**

**3****rd**** POV: **

**After everyone was asleep, Kayla picked up her knife, her pack and headed to the Anubis tent. She was close to the opening when she heard footsteps on the crunchy grass. She turned quickly and saw a tall light skinned brunette.**

**?: Can I help you?**

**K: Don't kill me please.**

**?: Why would I?**

**K: (tears up) please I'll just go.**

**The person walks to Kayla and dries her eyes.**

**?: My name is Nina Martin**

**K: Kayla Dowry**

**Nina nods and tells Kayla to run back to her tent before the dogs come. Kayla ran back to Isis and went to sleep hiding the knife in her pack.**


End file.
